


Make her proud

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [2]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Make her proud

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ? demanda Bosco en essayant de bouger le moins possible.  
\- J’ai trouvé ton flingue de secours, lui dit Faith en souriant, il était dans l’allée. Dans le barillet y’a encore toutes les balles.  
\- J’ai pas eu d’angle de tir, se justifia-t-il, haletant à cause de la douleur.  
\- Mais tu étais assez près pour le balancer par une fenêtre ? nota-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Heureusement que les gilets pare-balle existent.  
\- J’aurais dû descendre ce mec.  
\- Mais tu l’as pas fait.  
\- J’aurais pu.  
\- Tu l’as pas fait. »

Il aurait pu descendre ce type, oui. Alors pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas fait ? A vrai dire il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même. Ça lui aurait pourtant évité bien des souffrances. Quelque chose – et dieu seul savait quoi – l’en avait empêché, là-haut. Mais à cet instant, alors que l’ambulance filait droit vers la Pitié, il savait qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

Faith était penchée au-dessus de lui et souriait. Ce n’était ni la première, ni la dernière fois, mais ce sourire-là avait une saveur différente. Ce qu’il lisait dans le regard de sa partenaire ce n’était pas quelque chose de fréquent, du moins pas à son égard, et ça n’en était que plus précieux : de la fierté. Faith était fière de lui.

Peu importe les blessures, peu importe la douleur, Bosco sut alors qu’il recommencerait si on le lui demandait. Il ne changerait absolument rien. Bon sang, il serait même prêt à sauter d’un étage supplémentaire pour que Faith le regarde encore de cette façon. Pas sûr que son corps soit d’accord avec cette idée, cela dit, songea-t-il lorsqu’une secousse du véhicule envoya une décharge douloureuse dans tout son corps.

« Accroche-toi, on est presque arrivé, lui promit Faith avec douceur.  
\- Je vais bien, lui assura-t-il pour qu’elle cesse de s’inquiéter.  
\- Tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de jouer les superhéros avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le plafond de l’ambulance en souriant. Bien sûr qu’il n’était pas un superhéros. Il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais prétendu en être un. Il n’aimait simplement pas voir l’inquiétude assombrir son regard.


End file.
